A Trusted Arrangement
by Wings of the Valkyria
Summary: It was like a dance: Jude ran and Alvin pursued like a wolf hunting its prey. Jude was quick to realize, however, that you couldn't run from a wolf forever. Especially one as manipulative and charming as Alfred Vint Svent.
1. Chapter 1

Valkyria: My first Tales of Xillia fanfiction. I hope everyone enjoys it.

Disclaimer: I claim no rights to Tales of Xillia.

* * *

Chapter One

A flurry of papers fell like snow and to the dusty ground as Jude ran through the halls of Talim Medical School as if Efreet were on his heels, but it was a common sight so his fellow classmates merely sighed and nodded their heads in exasperation at the hurried apology thrown back at them. Rushing Jude strikes again.

Jude winced at the mess left behind in his wake as he took a sharp right and continued down the long hallway, zipping left and right to avoid people coming out of the classrooms. It was like a game that he barely won, but it didn't stop him from trying.

Jude slid to a stop as the door to his destination opened and a frazzled looking Prinn stepped out closing the door firmly behind her and quickly putting a stop to his prepared excuse with a deadly glare.

"Not a word." Prinn commanded. "I don't want to know why you're late for the eighth time in two weeks straight. I just want you to get to work and let me have an hour break in which I can cool off."

"I'm sorry." Jude bowed deeply while getting his breathing under control. "I'm really sorry, Prinn."

Prinn eyes softened at the panting apology before she allowed herself a small sigh of exasperation. She just couldn't win with him and she doubted anyone really could.

"Just try not to be late again, okay? If it were anyone but me then you would have been reported by now."

"I promise I won't try to be late again." Jude rose from his bowed position and nodded his head toward the closed door. "How's the patient?"

"He's resting." Prinn's whole posture suddenly seemed exhausted and Jude felt a sharp stab of guilt for placing so many burdens on the nurse. He would try to be more considerate in the future. Prinn handed him the chart, which were filled to the brim with notes. "He should wake up pretty soon and once you check him over again, you can release him on the order of more bed rest and less stress on his mana lobe. It was a close call and it could have been a lot worse."

Prinn stepped aside and pushed the door open a crack, looking pleased when she heard deep breathing and the occasional snore. "You really don't have to do anything but observe today since we don't have that many patients."

"Does that mean…?"

"Yes," Prinn looked extremely amused. "It means you can head out as soon you're done. It's going to be an extremely short day today, Jude, you should consider yourself lucky. Good luck and one more thing."

"Yes?"

"It's almost that time of the month so make sure you take your suppressant pills, okay?" Prinn could only smile in sympathy at the blush heating Jude's face. "You mustn't forget again especially with them coming to visit this year."

"I heard they were bringing the head of the family." Jude felt his stomach knot at the thought of the famous Elympion family coming to visit the Talim Medical School. It wasn't uncommon for noble families to stick their noses into his school to see where their gald was going and if it was even being used properly. Such things were common in one of the best schools in Rashugal.

Prinn looked vaguely surprised at his news, but quickly shrugged it off as if she had dealt with nobles her entire life. "Lord Alfred Vint Svent is coming with Lord Balan along with King Nachtigal and King Gaius. It's going to be a very important meeting held by Professor Haus."

"What." Jude reached for Prinn but his manners kicked in quickly and he lowered his arms back to his side with a light blush and a murmured apology. "All of these important people are coming for what?"

"Professor Haus research into the spirits has reached a pinnacle that can't really be ignored any longer." Prinn explained. "Even after all these years, we really still don't know how the people became classified under Alpha, Beta, and Omegas."

"It depends which Moon you're born under." Jude explained. "Omega's are born under the Spirit Gnome's Moon, Beta's are Sylph and Undine, and Alphas are Efreet. It's always been that way."

"Yes, I know, but why? Why did it become this way in the first place? Why are Omega's so rare?" Prinn gave Jude a small smile. "And why do omega males have the ability to give birth? There are so many unanswered questions."

"I guess it's been this way for so long that no one really questions it anymore." Jude frowned at the thought. The classifications came into being more than eight hundred years ago when certain people began to summon the Four Spirits- it was a rare talent but it came with a consequence and a blessing. In return for summoning the Four Spirits, the user gained higher abilities from casting power spirit artes to enhanced senses. However, the price for this was that the user had to find a partner or a "soul mate" to balance such a power. If one never found a soul mate then their abilities faded away and they returned to a normal human being.

"Speaking of Alphas, I heard the head of the Svent Family was a very powerful alpha with no partner." Prinn gave Jude a look that was more than enough to convince Jude that their conversation needed to end at this very moment.

"I'm not looking for a soul mate, Prinn, and I distinctly remember telling you this a number of times." Jude held up a hand to forestall her words. "I know that I'm wasting my omega abilities, but I would prefer if I found my soul mate on my own rather than force the matter. It's not as if I'm on a biological clock."

"Your destined partner, however, is on a clock." Prinn countered gently. "Whether he's a Beta or Alpha they're running out of time."

"How do you know it's not an omega?" Jude questioned watching with vivid interest as Prinn's nose scrunched up at the very thought of two omega's bonding. It was frowned upon for omega's to bond to their own kind since they were so rare in the first place, but to Jude, love had no rank or fate.

"No, you definitely belong or going to belong to a strong alpha." Prinn sounded confident and Jude felt just a hint of annoyance surfacing. "A very strong alpha." She continued, unaware of Jude's souring attitude and quiet sighs. "I'm sure you'll find the right one in no time at all."

"I'm sure I will, Prinn." Jude checked in on the patient and much to his relief, found the man slowly opening his eyes. "The patient is waking up, I better go check up on him, I'll see you later?"

"Yes, have a good day, Jude."

Jude quickly slipped inside, and quietly greeted the patient who was a Beta according the chart. He set it back down and attended to the man who stiffened as Jude touched his arm gently.

"You're an Omega?" the middle-aged man questioned. "I thought Omega's weren't allowed to be doctors?"

"We can be doctors as long as we're put through the right training and conditioning." Jude recited dutifully, the words leaving a bad taste in his mouth. "If you would prefer it, then I can send for another doctor?"

"No, no," the patient looked apologetic. "I'm just an old man set in his ways. Back in my day, omega's were married off as soon as they were eighteen. Now, they're becoming doctors, soldiers, and medics on the battlefield. The world sure is changing."

"Yes, it is," Jude called his energy to the surface and checked over the man's vitals and mana lobe. "Everything is healing up nicely." He stepped away to hand the patient a bundle of clothing. "Please, get dressed so we can relieve you and get you on your way home."

Jude closed the curtains around the bed to give the man privacy and allowing himself to frown at the man's words. He was right, the world has changed and omegas' were given more freedom, but how much more was it compared to Betas and Alphas. He was still looked down on no matter how much he advanced in his schooling and he barely had any friends-his fault more than anything.

So, could he really say they advanced to the point where omegas were an equal part of society?

"I'm done, doctor." the man called back quietly. "I wanted to apologize for my earlier words. It's seems that I've upset you quite a bit."

"No, no," Jude was quick to reassure as he pulled the curtain back to see the old patient hunched over whilst gripping his cane. "It's quite alright." Jude held out a hand toward the door. "Let's get you checked out. I think a few of your family members are waiting for you."

"My bonded?"

Jude smiled at the hopeful tone in the elderly man's voice. "Yes, Nurse Prinn has told me that she along with your son is waiting in the lobby. I'm sure they'll be relieved to see you well."

Quietly, Jude led his only patient into the lobby and into the waiting arms of his family while wearing a strained smile. The man's words put him into a thoughtful mood and for once, he was happy to see that his day was so short.

"I'm leaving for the day." Jude informed the receptionist who gave him a distracted nod. "Please inform Professor Haus that I won't be available until tomorrow."

"Of course, Doctor Jude, have a good day."

"You too."

Jude didn't have a moment to turn on his heel when Professor Haus appeared in the double doorways leading into Fennmont and waved him over with a quiet eyes and a kind smile.

"Yes Professor Haus? Is there something I can do for you?"

"Prinn told me that you were off for the remainder of the day so I wanted to be able to catch you before you buried yourself in sleep or in your studies." Haus led him out of the hospital and into the open night air of the city. "I assume you heard of King Nachtigal and Gaius arriving in a few days' time?"

"Yes, I think everyone is talking about it. Oh, congratulations by the way, Professor, it's definitely an honor to present your findings in front of two kings."

"Indeed it is an honor, but the Kings aren't the only ones I have to impress." Haus led him toward the plaza and to a small bench overlooking the hotel. "I have to impress the noble families that will be in attendance as well. They are, of course, the ones that are funding Talim."

"What's this about the Head of the Svent Family coming?"

"Ah, Duke Alfred Vint Svent and his cousin, Lord Balan are coming to see if they can build a medical school in Trigelph with the same design as Talim. They want a few ideas. As for the other nobles, they're coming to see the fruits of their gald."

"I heard about the situation in Elympios." Jude frowned. "Is it true that they're having problems maintaining mana?"

"Yes, and no, there have been a few fluctuations with mana, but all in all, they have plenty to spare just as Rieze Maxia does."

"Why the medical school, then?"

"It is to give people of lowering standing a chance to become doctors. The medical school that is currently in Trigelph is only for noble blood and from the rumors, a healer saved Lord Balan's life from a monster attack and told him that he wanted to become a doctor, but he had less than spectacular social standing."

"Thus the reason for the medical school." Jude finished softly, feeling a swell of admiration for this Lord Balan in his chest. To go this far for a single person-no, for all people told Jude that this Balan was a good man.

"This is good news, Professor, but why are you telling me this?"

"I would like for you to be there with me as I present my findings to the Kings and provide a tour to the Lords when they arrive."

"M-me?" Jude pointed to himself feeling his heart skip a beat. "Professor, I'm an-"

"Omega, yes, yes, I am well aware of what you are, Jude, but this is a lifetime opportunity for you. If you impress the Kings then you will most likely become a doctor in the palace or even Auj Oule."

"You have too much faith in me, Professor." Jude murmured. "Granted, I would love to become a doctor in either Rashugal or Auj Oule, but I will be content if I can become a doctor in my hometown or even in Fennmont."

Haus shook his head and frowned in disapproval at the lack of confidence Jude displayed. "You will never get far with that attitude. Never let the fact that you're an Omega interfere with your dreams."

"I-thank you, Professor, that means a lot to me for you to say." Jude lowered his gaze to his lap, his heart bursting with pride. "What should I prepare? What should I say?"

"Just be yourself." Haus patted Jude on the shoulder roughly. "That's all I require of you."

Jude nodded, and watched as Professor Haus left him to his thoughts and returned to Talim, frowning when the elderly man was out of sight. It was hard to "be himself" being himself got him trouble a number a times-especially when he became too close in his patients affairs. He was known as "Nosy Jude" and that wasn't exactly a good name to go by.

"I'll be fine." Jude muttered to himself. "I'll be myself just like the Professor told me to do."

It wasn't surprising that his words didn't exactly make him feel better.

Jude stood beside the Professor Haus and the Board of Directors to Talim as King Nachtigal and King Gaius approached the building in a typical royal fashion. The difference between the two kings took Jude aback. Of course, the physical attributes were different from Nachtigal's pale skin and scars to Gaius' flawless blank expression and the fact that both of them just screamed Alpha. It was their stances and their grace that astounded Jude. Nachtigal dispalyed arrogance and confidence while Gaius had this intense quietness that actually made him take a careful took a step back as they approached.

However, as the two kings and the entourage crossed the bridge and Professor Haus and board stepped forward to greet them, a feeling washed over Jude, a feeling of calm and arousal that made his face heat and he suddenly found himself wrapped in a strong aura that left him breathless. He looked up and found himself staring into a pair of intense reddish brown eyes that left Jude feeling vulnerable and made him quickly cross his arms over his chest in a weak attempt to wash away that feeling.

He continued staring at the man and quickly realized that he was quite handsome with light tan skin, brown hair that was artfully tussled and the beginnings of a beard that, if anything, made him look rather roguish.

Jude kept his eyes on the man as they approached and he forced his arms back to his side and placed them behind his back to not only show the man that he wasn't afraid, but to remain proper in front of the kings. It wouldn't do to look huddled up and afraid like a small child. Not with this much testosterone around.

"Jude." Professor Haus called. "I would like to formally introduce you to King Nachtigal and his head tactician, Rowen J. Ilbert."

"The conductor." Jude breathed, bowing to hide his delight at meeting such a legend. "It is an honor to meet you, Your Majesty, Master Ilbert."

"Quite a pleasant young man, Haus." Rowen's rough, tenor voice spoke up kindly. "And quite beautiful for an omega."

"Indeed." Nachtigal agreed. "Omegas have always held a certain charm to them that Beta nor Alpha's obtain."

"Thank you, Your Majesty, Master Ilbert." Jude murmured, not knowing what else to say to either man.

"Also, as you know, this is King Gaius and the leader of his elite, Wingul."

Jude politely bowed, startled quite suddenly when a gloved hand found its way to his shoulder to raise him back to his full height and he found himself staring into a pair of crimson eyes.

"I am not your King." Gaius stated. "There is no need to bow to me."

"Y-yes, Your Majesty." Jude stammered still taken off guard at the abrupt action.

"Now, now," a smooth voice called out playfully. "There's no need to scare the little one. I think we can all be the best of friends here, right?"

"I believe you are quite right, Lord Alfred." Rowen responded with laughter in his eyes. "My goodness, I believe we've forgotten the rest of our introductions, Professor."

"Yes, of course, Jude? May I introduce you to Lord Alfred Vint Svent, Head of the Svent Family and his cousin, Lord Balan. Everyone, I would like to introduce you to Jude Mathis, one of our highest accomplished students here at Talim and he will be the one to show most of you around today."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Jude." Alfred stepped forward and held out his hand. "You can call me Alfred; the whole Lord thing is quite a mouthful, right?"

"Um, right," Jude took Alfred's hand and almost took it back when a jolt electricity flowed through him at the touch. His head snapped up and he found himself staring into Alfred's eyes for the second time this evening. Jude politely tried to take his hand out of Alfred's, but found that the man held a tight grip on it.

"Alfred?" Jude's face heated at the attention they were getting from the group of nobles standing behind Balan, not to mention that they had Gaius and Nachtigal's attention. Jude tried to snatch his hand away when Balan coughed roughly and Alfred abruptly released Jude's hand with a sheepish expression.

"Sorry, shall we get the tour started? I'm interested to see what Talim has to offer."

"Um, right,"

As far as tours went, it could have gone better. The halls of Talim were full of students were staring with their mouths agape and tongues wagging. Most of the women, however, had their eyes on Alfred and swooned when the lord sent a wink of their way. It was ridiculous, but Jude had a job to do and complete it he did, coming to a full stop before the dorms that had students rushing about with small satchels full of work.

"As you can see, this is where most of the students that attend Talim reside." Jude pointed out. "The dorms are in excellent shape and are at full capacity at the moment."

"Are most of the students studying what you are?" one of the nobles in the back asked.

"Yes, most of the students are studying to become a doctor just as I am, but a good number of them are aiming for medical research as well."

"Are most of them omegas?" Alfred asked suddenly, catching Jude off guard.

"N-no," Jude stammered out his reply, flushing at the interested looks he was receiving. "Most of the students are Beta's and a few are Alpha's, fewer are Omegas."

"Are the dorms separated by rank?" Alfred pressed further, suddenly giving Jude a small smile. "It's frowned upon to let Alpha's and Omega's mingle even if it is in student dorms."

"The dorms are separated by year and rank."

"So, you have a whole hall to yourself?"

"No, there at least ten other omegas residing in my hall." Jude tried to keep the irritation out of his voice, but from the raised eyebrow he was receiving from Haus, it wasn't working.

"Bonded Omegas?" Balan gave Alfred a suspicious look and giving Jude a small, apologetic smile.

"All of the omegas are unbonded at the moment." Jude confessed, having a bad taste in his mouth for confessing such a thing. It was going to be a problem if most of the Alpha's in the group decided to take a peek into the Omega Hall.

"Including you?" Alfred asked.

"I apologize, my lord, but I don't believe I'm inclined to answer such a personal question." Jude responded firmly. "I believe that concludes the tour of Talim, are there any questions?"

"I had a question-"Alfred began.

"Other than the fact if you're wondering if I'm bonded or not?" Jude spoke smoothly over Alfred gaining a pinched look from a few nobles. "No questions? I must thank all of you for your time and I hope you appreciate Fennmont just as I have." Jude bowed his head in Gaius and Nachtigal's direction. "Your Majesties."

Jude lowered his head as he passed Alfred and Balan, jumping when Alfred brushed his hand against his own as he passed. The action was merely a brush of the hands, but Jude felt the heat and electricity in the action just as they had shook hands before.

Before Jude could go any further, Alfred suddenly placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned down to whisper into his ears.

"It was nice meeting you, Jude. I hope we can meet again soon. Very soon."

Jude swallowed, nodded, and quickly moved away, leaving the groups behind for Professor Haus to handle. He took a sharp right and stopped in the middle of the hall to calm his heartbeat and to cool his heating face. That Alfred was a menace and Jude wanted nothing to do with that insufferable Alpha.

If that was the case, then why did he feel so flustered? Shaking his head, Jude continued down the hall and away from lingering students who were giving him envious looks. He didn't have time to deal with their jealousy.

He had more than enough problems.


	2. Chapter 2

Valkyria: My first Tales of Xillia fanfiction. I hope everyone enjoys it.

Disclaimer: I claim no rights to Tales of Xillia.

* * *

Chapter Two

_"Don't forget to take your suppressants."_ Prinn had told him hours earlier.

Jude still felt the bitter taste of the pills on his tongue as he stood beside Professor Haus who was presenting his findings to King Nachtigal and Gaius. He was internally scandalized that he had forgotten to take them before leading a group of Alpha's around Talim. As an Omega, he should have known better than to forget to take his suppressant pills to reduce his heat, which was only more than three days away from today.

He didn't want to think about what would happen he should go into his heat without those precious pills. An Omega in heat projected such strong pheromones that they called Alphas and Betas from miles away inducing an Alpha or Beta's instinct into mating the Omega in heat. It suddenly made Jude realize that was the reason why the pull of Alfred's aura was so strong.

His mind went into immediate denial about the second option. Jude didn't have the mental energy to think that Alfred Vint Svent was his soul mate. It didn't seem plausible, but the electricity and heat that he experienced by just shaking Alfred's hand…

Jude shook his head and focused on Professor Haus' words. Now wasn't the time to think about such things. He was here for Professor Haus' and that was the only thing that really mattered now.

"Your findings are very plausible, Professor Haus." Gaius stated. "However, the fact that you say the Genesis Sage Kresnik was responsible for distinguishing the people of Elympios and Rieze Maxia into Alpha, Beta, and Omega classes does not. For what reason would he have done this? It would have not benefited him."

"It would have not benefited Lord Kresnik, Your Majesty, but it would have benefited Maxwell, Lord of the Spirits." Jude responded drawing Gaius' gaze toward him. Jude continued, flustered by the King's intense stare. "As we all know, Genesis Sage Kresnik was the first follower of Maxwell and it is plausible that Kresnik would have some kind of communication with Maxwell during those early days."

"What an interesting theory, Jude." Alfred spoke up. "If you can explain that, then how do you explain the fact that Omegas can bear children?"

"To continue the line of Alphas," Jude responded. "There have been incidents in where Omegas have given birth to Alphas or even Betas."

"What about the Moons?" Balan put in.

Jude stopped, turning to Professor Haus who nodded his head with a small, indulgent smile giving Jude the go ahead to further explain.

"The Spirit Moons dictate who we are and what we will become in our lives." Jude began softly. "I am an Omega, born under Gnome's Moon, and I am destined to become a giver of life and a healer. Betas are born under Undine and Sylph's Moons. They are destined to be the in-between serving as a balance to everyone. Alphas are born under Efreet's Moon. They are leaders and protectors of both Rieze Maxia and Elympios.

I believe that Maxwell used the Four Great Spirits in order to give us a sort of balance and to keep that balance, we must find our soul mates. If we don't then that precious balance will be broken and our control over the spirits, great and small, will be lost."

"I believe we have been doing a decent job with keeping this balance intact." Alfred finally spoke up, and for once, his voice was serious which caused Jude to stare at him in amazement. "The Lord Maxwell has given us a true blessing."

"I agree," Nachtigal added. "With Professor Haus' theory, we now have more of a thorough understanding of Alphas, Betas, and Omegas. I cannot thank you enough, Professor, Jude."

"I didn't-"

"Non-sense," Rowen interrupted not giving Jude the chance to deny the praise he was been given. "You have done an excellent job, Jude; do not sell yourself so short."

"Thank you, Master Ilbert." Jude murmured, floored by the sudden praise. He would have never thought that he would be getting compliments from Kings and nobles of Alfred's caliber. It was amazing and he didn't think he would be forgetting this moment anytime soon.

The meeting adjourned with little trouble and Jude found himself shaking Nachtigal's hand instead of bowing, as proper manners would dictate. However, he did feel a sting of guilt for stealing Professor Haus' glory, but the moment his Professor chuckled at his whispered confession Jude knew that the man was proud of him for speaking up so fervently during the meeting.

Jude said his farewells to Professor Haus when the smell of sandalwood wrapped around him like a blanket. He turned his head to see Alfred standing behind him giving him a small grin that raised Jude's hackles. That smile was mischievous and Jude wanted nothing more than to turn on his heel and run away. Far away.

"Alfred." Jude greeted amicably. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"As a matter of fact, you can do something for me, Jude." Alfred wrapped an arm around Jude's shoulder and brushed his lips against the medical student's ears. "You can show me around Fennmont, we can have our own personal tour."

"I'm sure that you can find your away around Fennmont." Jude stated, pushing Alfred's arm off his shoulders. "I don't think you need me to be your tour guide."

Alfred's lips formed a small pout at Jude's rejection. "You made such a cute little tour guide though and it wouldn't be any kind of fun if you didn't show me around."

At being called cute, Jude's face heated and he turned his head away to hide his red face from Alfred's teasing grin. This man was insufferable, but it would be rude just to leave Alfred to his own devices, who knows what kind of trouble the Elympion Alpha would get into.

"If I show you around then would you please leave me alone?"

"Sure," the response was cheerful and it raised Jude's hackles again. It didn't take a blind man to know that Alfred was lying, but Jude wasn't the type to call someone out on a lie. His father had taken that habit out of him when he was only eight.

"What about Lord Balan?" Jude asked. "I bet he would enjoy seeing Fennmont as well."

Alfred shrugged, giving Jude an easy smile. "Balan's more interested in getting the medical school off the ground so he'll be looking at Talim from top to bottom." Alfred held out his arm for Jude to take. "Shall we?"

"Yes," Jude took Alfred's offered arm and swallowed at the feel of muscles underneath the blue blazer the lord was wearing. He wondered, briefly, just what Alfred did besides being the head of the Svent Family to gain such a physique. Jude tightened his grip on the arm as they made their way out of Talim and into the open air of Fennmont.

Thankfully, there were few people out, which gave Jude the opportunity for a quick tour without getting curious stares.

He opened his mouth to tell Alfred about the plaza up ahead, but it seemed the Alpha had other ideas for he was suddenly pressed against the railing of the bridge between the plaza and Talim. His first instinct was to push Alfred away and demand what the hell he think he was doing, but the words died in Jude's throat at the feeling of heat Alfred's body provided. The scent of Alfred's cologne wrapped around him and Jude closed his eyes and tilted his head back giving Alfred the perfect opportunity to bury his face into Jude's neck.

"Finally," Alfred breathed, burying his face further into Jude's neck, shuddering at the smell of lavender that seemed to surround Jude like a blanket. "I've wanted to do this since the moment I've laid eyes on you."

"W-what are you…" Jude trailed off, shuddering when Alfred's mouth brushed against his skin. The action caused a shiver to race up and down his spine and caused the words to fade in his throat again. It was frustrating that anything he wanted to say to Alfred refused come to the surface.

It took Jude a moment to realize that Alfred had surrounded them both in his strong aura-protecting them both from outsiders and projecting the fact that Jude belonged to Alfred and no one else. It was this particular fact that made Jude realize that Alfred was scent marking him instinctively.

"No." Jude said firmly, gathering his wits and raising his arms to push against Alfred's broad shoulders. "No, Alfred, stop it." He gave Alfred's shoulders another firm push and he moved out of the Alpha's embrace, jumping when Alfred let out a low snarl at the action. Jude turned to see Alfred squeezing the railing so tightly that he swore he heard the metal give under the pressure.

It was always a scary sight to see an Alpha on the verge of going feral because of an Omega's scent and their compatibility. However, Jude wasn't going to allow Alfred to go feral, so, he approached the Alpha again and gave Alfred a light tap on the cheek, smiling when a pair of flaming red eyes met his own golden pair.

"You need to snap out of it, Alfred." Jude whispered, raising his hand, and placing it against Alfred's cheek. "You need to come back because a man of your stature doesn't lose control, right?" when Alfred didn't respond, Jude gave the cheek he was holding a light pinch. "Right?"

Alfred slowly blinked and the red vanished from his eyes and the normal, cheerful brown returned. "Jude? What happened?"

"You almost lost control of your instincts, Alfred." Jude lowered his hand from Alfred's cheek, smiling when the Alpha gave him a shocked look. "How do you feel?"

"Aroused." Alfred responded, a teasing smirk pulling at his lips at the irritated look he received from Jude. "I feel fine; really, did I do anything to you?"

"You tried to scent mark me and it almost worked if I hadn't snapped out of it." Jude face heated at the thought. Scent marking was the first step in a permanent bond between an Omega and Alpha and Jude didn't want to think what would happen if he allowed to progress.

"I apologize." Alfred muttered sheepishly. "I didn't intend to take it this far…" Alfred rubbed the back of his head as a look of shame crossed his face. "I never felt so connected to a person like I do with you, Jude, and one of the reasons I wanted you to show me around was that I wanted to see what I felt before was real and not some sexual attraction."

"I think we can honestly say what you're feeling is as real as it can get." Jude turned to look toward the plaza to avoid Alfred's sudden heated look. He wouldn't dare admit it, but he felt just as aroused and connected as Alfred did.

"You didn't feel anything?" Alfred asked sounding so hopeful, that Jude didn't really have the heart to lie to him.

Jude opened his mouth to respond but a smooth voice called out his name and he glanced over his shoulder to see Gaius and Wingul strolling their way. He gave Alfred an apologetic look before giving the King of Auj Oule his full attention. His response would have to wait another time.

"Your Majesty, Commander Wingul." Jude greeted. "Are you enjoying Rashugal so far?"

"It is an adequate land and the soldiers are not bumbling idiots." Wingul responded. "However, I am curious about this Spirit Clime. Does it never change to day?"

"No, Fennmont's Spirit Clime is always dark so it takes a while to get used to never seeing the sun."

"I was wondering about that when we first arrived." Alfred piped in. "How in the world do you tell time?"

"Um, well," Jude blushed when all three men gave him inquisitive looks. "I just tell the time by when I eat my meals."

"There is no reason to be embarrassed by revealing such a thing." Gaius reassured. "It is a reasonable tactic. I never had the chance to inform you that I was impressed by theory of Maxwell and Kresnik."

"Oh," Jude's heart fluttered at the compliment. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

Gaius nodded and turned his gaze to Alfred who returned his look with one of boredom. "Lord Svent, you are not with your cousin?"

"My cousin isn't in need of my service, so, I figured I ask Jude for a tour of Fennmont." Alfred's eyes narrowed and he stared down the King. "A private tour."

Wingul smirked at the heavy emphasis of Alfred's words. "Already sunk your claws into an Omega, Lord Svent? My, my are you desperate."

"Wingul." Gaius called out sharply, his posture tense at his commander's words. "That's enough."

"Majesty," Wingul bowed his head in apology, however, the smirk on Wingul's face was still present causing Alfred to scowl at the commander.

"Are things in Auj Oule well, Your Majesty?" Jude asked, nervously glancing between Alfred and Wingul. He was no fool not to see a dog fight coming and decided that it was time for some polite conversation.

"Peace reigns in my kingdom." Gaius responded. "It is thanks to Master Rowen that we were able to come up with a peaceful solution between Rashugal and Auj Oule. Nachtigal is a lucky man to have such a brilliant man at his side." Gaius turned his attention to Alfred. "What of your world, Lord Svent? How does Elympios fare?"

"Elympios is as prosperous as it always had been, Your Majesty." Alfred responded with a light tone. "Thanks to the relations with Rieze Maxia, we have created technology that we have thought was not in our reach. Soon enough, both worlds will benefit from the inventions Elympios scientists are creating."

"What of the Spyrix?" Gaius prodded. "I trust they are being disposed as promised?"

"More than fifty percent of the spyrix has been eliminated from Elympios." Alfred gave Gaius another bored stare. "It sounds to me that you still have a little animosity toward us Elympions, Your Majesty."

"And it seems to me that you are becoming more defensive than necessary." Gaius shook his head in disapproval. "I am merely concerned for Rieze Maxia's welfare and that of its Omegas."

Alfred rose to his full height and directed a cold glare at Gaius. "Just what are you implying?"

"Your Majesty, Alfred, stop." Jude stepped between both Alphas with his arm spread. "There's no need to fight each other."

"You accosted him." Gaius continued. "Your scent is all over, Jude, he reeks of it."

"What goes on between Jude and I is none of your damned business." Alfred took a step closer, his hand rising to his waist. "What it sounds like to me is that you're challenging me."

"If that what it takes to get him away from you, then so be it." Gaius grasped the hilt of his blade and drew it out, the sound loud against the sudden silence. The King of Auj Oule slid into a defensive position and pointed his blade at Alfred who had at his point had drawn his gun.

Jude stood frozen between the two Alphas who were stupid enough to start a battle in the middle of a city. However, the moment he heard Alfred release the safety on his gun, he found his feet propelling him forward toward the lord and his lips pressing against Alfred's in a deep kiss that caused a moan to rip out of Alfred's mouth.

Through the blood rushing in his ears, he heard Gaius release a sharp gasp and Wingul snort in amusement at the entire situation. Jude pulled back and stepped away from Alfred who was staring at him in shock. The gun in Alfred's hand had dropped to the ground in the heat of the moment and Jude was quick to pick it up from the ground and hold it protectively against his chest.

"Please, that's enough," Jude whispered. "There's no need to fight over my welfare, Your Majesty. I am grateful, but Alfred didn't accost me."

Gaius gave him a look of pure disbelief. "If that's the case then explain to me why you reek of his scent?"

Jude glanced at Alfred before turning back Gaius and resigned himself to his response. Taking this next step was going to change everything, but if he didn't then the relations between Rieze Maxia and Elympios were going to be at risk and they finally had obtained peace after so long….

"Alfred Vint Svent, Head of the Svent Family is my soul mate."


End file.
